Animal
by RinSabreDelta
Summary: A one night stand is always hot, and completely anonymous...right? Rated M for sexual content, language, violence
1. Chapter 1

The music in the bar was somber, sitting just far enough in the background to be easily tuned out. Katia had been nursing her drink for ten minutes now, fighting off the anger at her roommate. This was the sixth night in a row Katia had been driven from her own apartment because her roommate needed some "quality time" with the ass she called a boyfriend. Katia grumbled to herself as she took a larger sip of her drink, wondering just how long was enough to avoid going home. She glanced at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time, huffing quietly at the time. Too early.

Randy was still jazzed after his match with Rollins, and Roman and Daniel had offered to buy drinks. They'd had to go a bit out of the way to find a less popular bar, not really wanting to fight off hoards of fans. They entered the dive, already laughing at some stupid joke Daniel had made. Randy did a sweep of the bar, eyes landing on a lone woman. She was working on a beer, or so it seemed, and despite her looks, she was alone. Daniel and Roman followed his gaze, one giving a low whistle and the other one muttering a whoa. The three men glanced to each other, and moved to take seats at the bar near her.

Katia was aware when they sat near her, and she couldn't help but glance over out of curiosity. There were three men, all well-built and decent sized. One had a fluffy beard, another had long black hair and surprisingly light eyes; the third man gave off a rather intimidating air, with close cropped hair and the beginnings of a beard on his jaw. They all threw her occasional glances, and it both excited and frightened her. She'd attracted attention from guys before, but never guys that overtly attractive. She finished her drink and waved for another.

"Her drink is on us." The dark-haired one spoke up, turning to give her an easy smile. She turned to face them fully, glad she'd worn a simple pair of dark jeans and a nice blouse. It was comfortable, but still nice enough to count as 'going out wear.' The bartender brought the drinks over, and the men turned to face her. The larger one, the one that was a bit more intimidating, moved to the bar stool on the other side of her, sipping his own drink.

"Name's Daniel." The bearded one spoke up, before pointing to the dark haired guy who'd bought her drink. "That's Roman, and that's Randy." Now, he gestured to the one on her other side. She nodded to them each in turn with a small smile as she sipped her drink.

"I'm Katia. Nice to meet you all." Randy gave his own smirk in response, waiting until she turned her attention back to Reigns to look her over. Her top was just fitted enough to hint at curves, but her jeans left almost nothing to the imagination. They hugged her hips nicely, and when she leaned over to shake the other two mens' hands, her top slid up to reveal just an inch of skin. It was the color of coffee with cream, and his hands itched to see if it was as soft and smooth as it looked. She turned to him then, offering a hand. He took it, giving a firm shake before releasing her. She returned to her drink, taking a sip while bouncing her gaze between the three of them.

She was sure she had seen them somewhere, but Katia couldn't quite place where. They spent some time talking, though they didn't give any good clues. Slowly, Roman and Daniel moved away, and she was left with Randy. She turned to face him fully, running her fingers along her empty glass as they chatted a bit more. He kept her gaze with his own piercing one, and she really hoped she was reading everything right and not making a complete fool of herself. She ran a hand through her dark hair self-consciously, turning to wave for another drink.

Randy could tell she was a bit nervous, and he was more than happy to pay for as many drinks as she needed. Not that he needed her drunk; no, she was clearly responding well to his advances, and it was time to push them a bit further. When she turned to the bartender, he caught eyes with Daniel and gave him a signal. The man nodded, passing the message to Reigns just as she turned back to him. She nodded to his own almost finished drink.

"Do you want another? I'm sure I could ask before he made it over here." She was halfway turned to ask when he took her arm gently, bringing her back around to face him. She gave him a curious look, and his smile turned to a grin. Her eyes darkened immediately, and he already knew how she'd answer his question.

"Actually, I was hoping we could get out of here…" Katia's heart jumped into her throat, but she nodded. If her roommate was going to enjoy herself, then Katia was damn well going to. She fumbled a bit to pull out her wallet, but Randy already had the money on the bar by the time she looked up again. She pulled her jacket on as they left the bar, feeling the gazes of his two friends on her as they did. They headed for her car, and he gave her directions to a local hotel. Not a local then, but she could swear she recognized him…

He was finding it difficult not to grab her or kiss her while he checked them in under one of his alias' for work; the ride in the elevator was so much worse. She used the key card to swipe them in, closing the door behind them. He wasn't waiting any longer after that; he pulled her in for a hard kiss, pressing her back against the door and resting one hand on her lower back. She groaned, kissing back with as much fervor as he had. He let his fingers brush below her top, tracing the digits over her skin with a surprising gentleness.

However, if there was one thing Katia didn't do, it was gentle. She pushed against him, backing him towards the bed she knew was behind him somewhere, catching him off guard. Her hands moved to tug at his shirt, and they broke the kiss long enough for both shirts to come off. She tossed his without looking to see where it landed, instead focused on his hardened torso. She was breathing heavily, causing her chest to rise and fall, and Randy immediately took advantage of her distraction with his own chest. He turned her quickly, practically throwing her onto the bed before crawling up her form, drawing a gasp from her lips. He dragged his nose up her chest to her neck, gently nipping at her collarbone. He gave another gasp, and he took that as an okay to continue, trailing kisses and bites along her neck.

Randy dragged his hands down her sides, moving to undo her jeans. He stood, pulling on them with just enough force to pull them off, careful not to tear anything or hurt her. If possible, her already dark eyes darkened even more. He studied her for a bit, taking in the matching blue bra and panties. He'd expected black, or red, but he was surprised to find he preferred the deep color with her skin. She sat up then, sitting on the edge of the bed and undoing his own jeans with a surprising amount of force. He looked down at her in surprise as she came face to face with the growing need in his boxers, and he almost lost it when she licked her lower lip. She brought her gaze to his as she leant in and tugged at the waistband with his teeth, and he groaned. Randy buried a hand into her hair, closing his eyes as he felt the material slip over his thighs in one swift motion. Her hands were on his hips then, and he could feel her breath ghosting over his length.

Katia was floored by the sheer size of the man in general. He was a towering wall of muscle, and it certainly didn't end at the waistline. Her eyes widened just a bit, a burning stirring deep inside herself. She leaned forward slowly, hearing the hitch in his breath as she gently pressed her tongue to the head. She started slow, working her lips and tongue along the whole length before taking him into her mouth. He moaned a bit louder, hips bucking just a bit in response. She picked up the pace, bobbing her head at a steady pace while his grip in her hair tightened. She gave her own moan around him, and he hissed just loud enough for her to hear. Suddenly, he pulled her off, tossing her back onto the bed. She sat up just in time to have him attack her lips, hands working to remove her bra and underwear as quickly as he could. She gasped as his finger delved between her legs, and he gave her a smirk as his touch ran along the opening teasingly. Katia arched her back, hands moving to grasp his shoulders tightly. He slid a finger in, immediately curling it to press against her most sensitive spot.

Her cry as she arched under him was almost too much, and it took every ounce of his self control to keep doing what he was doing. He was doing everything he could to take this slow for her, but she was starting to rut against his fingers, and it was driving him insane.

"Damn it, Randy, if you don't fuck me, I'm going to take care of myself." The words were growled, and caused his gaze to snap up to hers. There was a desperation in her eyes, along with a fire that let him know she would do exactly as she said. He leaned back to pull a condom from his jeans pocket, rolling it on and leaning back over Katia. He didn't settle his full weight, instead allowing their chests to brush together gently. He pushed in, watching as her eyes closed and her mouth dropped open. He closed his own eyes, everything focused on the feeling of her wrapped around him, and it was enough to start him thrusting. He couldn't hold back, but from the sounds she was making, it was more than okay with her. She clawed at his back, and it kicked everything into overdrive. He pulled out, flipping her over and pulling her up onto her knees before reentering her. He gripped her hips hard, slamming into her.

Katia knew there would be bruises on her hips, and God knows how she was going to walk properly into work tomorrow, but at the moment she couldn't give a flying fuck. Her only focus was the feeling of him stretching her deliciously, his grunts as he pounded into her. She was close, but she didn't want it to end just yet. It was better than she'd had in awhile, and she wasn't about to let it go without enjoying every moment. She arched her back, taking him just that much deeper. His movements started to get erratic, and she knew he was close. She let go, giving a cry with each thrust until she came undone, keening his name. He growled hers as his finish came soon after, panting as they both collapsed to the bed. They stayed that way for a few minutes, before he moved off of her and headed into the bathroom. She heard sounds, but didn't have the capacity to put a name to the sound. She was still enjoying the afterglow when she felt herself being lifted and carried. It wasn't until hot water came in contact with her skin that her senses came back; Randy had run a bath and was currently cleaning them both off. She flushed, unused to the attention, especially from a one night stand. He was efficient, and all too soon he was tucking her into the bed and turning out the light. I didn't take long for her to drop off to a blissful, dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Katia woke in a bed next to a giant of a man. It took some time for her to climb out of bed and stumble to put on her clothes. She wrote a quick note and slipped out the door, ready for her walk of shame home.

Randy woke an hour later, mildly disappointed to find she'd left; he'd been hoping for a round two. Spotting the note, he picked it up, finding her first name and phone number, along with a small side note: _Feel free to call next time you're in town._ He would take her up on that offer, without a doubt, but for now he had to meet the guys for training.

Katia was at work, typing away at her computer when she realized where she'd seen Randy before. Smile fading, she dug through her purse frantically until she pulled out an envelope, sliding three tickets out. World Wrestling Entertainment, front row seats. And the headline act: Randy Orton vs CM Punk.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Due to the popularity of this story already, I've decided to expand a bit. Besides, can't leave you all hanging by a thread, right? I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the men or women within (duh).**

That following Monday found Katia and two young boys sitting front row in an arena full of screaming fans. She hadn't expected it to be so loud, but in retrospect it made sense. The boys had insisted they wear their favorite John Cena shirts, and had picked one out at a shop for her as well on the way in. She had to admit, it was colorful, and he seemed like a popular choice among fans. Katia had never followed wrestling closely; it was something her brothers always gushed about, imitating their favorites and trying to pull her in.

Randy was backstage, getting ready in his green room for his matches and promos for the night. He had changed into his "uniform" and was sitting on the couch with a water. He had the match on the TV, listening to the early commentary and watching the other guys do their bits. At one point, he thought he saw a familiar face in the crowd, but the camera panned away too quickly for him to be sure. He shook the thought away, focusing on his moves for tonight. CM wasn't one to go easy, and it was just how Randy liked it.

Katia was starting to relax, forgetting the reason she was worried about coming tonight. The boys were ecstatic, and she'd even managed to get them high fives from a few of the superstars. It wasn't until Randy came out to do his promo that her stomach flipped, reminding her. She looked to the entrance ramp, tensing just a bit as he came into view. She knew wrestlers didn't wear much, but she hadn't expected him to be nearly nude. He stalked past, seemingly without noticing her, and climbed into the ring. He climbed the ropes and struck a pose; she couldn't help but think it was a little ridiculous.

Randy was already pumped, his heart hammering in anticipation as the fans cheered for him and his song played. He wasn't going to be out here long; the promo had happened earlier with CM. Now, it was just down to their fight. It was a surprisingly short match, with Randy finishing the other man off with an RKO in no time at all. He was roaring with his victory, basking in the cheers of the fans. Then, he saw her. Clapping and giving a tight-lipped smile, Katia was there at his match, front row. He swallowed, seeing her, and without thinking he climbed out of the ring and approached. She had two small boys with her, who looked up at him with wide eyes full of awe. He gave a nod to each of them before turning his attention back to her.

She'd been stupid to hope he wouldn't notice her sitting front row. How could he not? Katia self-consciously tucked her hair behind her ear, standing tall and keeping a straight face in front of the boys. Randy had acknowledged them both before looking right back at her. A movement from the corner of her eye let Katia know they were being watched; a cameraman had followed the superstar, and she leaned close, frowning as she did.

"You know, they're probably wondering why you singled me out. I hope you have a decent explanation other than our one night stand." She spoke low so no one else would hear them. He blinked, and nodded, puffing up his chest and starting to look seriously pissed.

"I'm going to have security escort you all backstage." He growled at her, causing her stomach to tighten. She worked to keep her face looking somewhat angry at him. "I'll meet you there, away from the cameras." He practically snarled the words, and she was momentarily impressed with his acting ability. She gave her own sneer as he waved security over and explained the situation to them. They were pretty good actors as well, acting the part as they escorted her and the boys to the backstage area. They were left in a dressing suite of sorts, and the boys were quick to hug her, thank her, and start wandering around to explore. She sat on the couch heavily, giving a sigh; tipping her head back and closing her eyes, she waited for Randy to come to them.

They didn't have to wait long. The door opened and he slid through, shutting it quickly behind him and giving a sigh. He had a t-shirt on now, though no real pants, and he turned to see her settled in on his couch. The two boys were now sitting nearby, and were looking at him again in awe. He was impressed, as most kids their age found him intimidating. He walked over to take the chair next to the couch, and Katia sat up to face him properly.

"So, can I ask why you're at my match?" He had been hoping she wasn't a fan, but it was hard to fight the idea now. She rolled her eyes, however, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not some crazed fan, obviously. Any reason you decided not to mention you're a professional wrestler?" Katia arched a brow, challenging him. His own brows went up a bit as he shifted in his chair.

"I try not to flaunt it if it's not necessary. I'm not The Miz." Her brow furrowed in confusion and he waved it off. "Never mind. You still haven't said why you're here." She sat back a bit, effectively leaning away from him. It occurred to her that the boys were listening to every word, and she turned to them with a smile.

"Boys, maybe if you ask Mr. Orton very nicely, he can ask his friend Mr. Cena to come play." The boys looked to him like he was going to give them the greatest Christmas gift in the world. He hadn't expected this, and looked to her. She gave him a pleading look, and it was clear she wanted to speak in private. He gave the boys his own smile, and she was reminded of their night once more. He nodded and stood, heading for the door. He had a few words with who she assumed was security, before returning to his chair.

"John will be here in a little bit. Why don't you guys go sit near the door to wait for him?" They hurried over, and he turned back to Katia. She took a deep breath. "Please don't make me ask again."

"I came because of them." She gestured to the kids who were waiting eagerly for the other superstar. "I bought the tickets months ago, but their father had to work tonight, so I offered to bring them." She shrugged, and he nodded slowly.

"Okay, but a Cena shirt? I mean, I know for a fact they sell my shirts in the shops here too." He smirked, and she couldn't help but laugh a bit. Katia hadn't figured he'd be mad, but one never knew. He frowned a bit after a moment. "Wait, their father…are you…?" He left the question open, though she was quick to shake her head.

"No, no. They're my nephews." She turned to give them a loving smile. "Their father is my brother, and he was a bit busy tonight is all. No big deal." Randy relaxed a bit at that, settling into the chair more comfortably. Katia turned back to him, staying quiet for a few moments while she figured out what to say. She hadn't counted on seeing him again, and definitely not so soon. John came in, and Randy moved to explain a few things to him. John was more than happy to take the kids to the next room, and they were more than happy to follow their hero, especially when he carried them one on each arm. Once they were gone, she turned to Randy.

"So, uh…do we need to talk about the other night?" He seemed a bit off now, not quite as confident as the guy who'd picked her up in the bar a few days ago. She shook her head, moving over a bit and patting the spot on the couch next to her. He took the offered seat, fiddling with his hands.

"Randy, it's no big deal. We're adults, right? So, I happened to view one of your matches." She shrugged, and he looked up at her curiously. "Honestly, it was pretty impressive. Among other things." In that moment, they were too close, in a room that was too empty, and she couldn't help but remember how animalistic he had been in the ring, and in the bedroom. She bit her lip, waiting for him to say something, and his gaze trained on it instantly.

"You know, I wasn't too happy you'd left that morning. Was really looking forward to having another go." He'd suddenly become the predator again, and her breath caught in her throat at the thought of a morning with him. He leaned close, moving to whisper in her ear. "We could always do it again. I'm here for another couple days." She gave a small shiver as his stubble rasped across her cheek.

"I can't tonight." She hated herself for saying it, but it was true. Randy groaned in frustration, dropping his forehead to her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I have the boys. Any other night, I'm yours." He peeked up at her, and she flushed. "Shit, wait…no, not like that. I mean…oh whatever!" He grinned at her flustered ramblings, sliding closer on the couch. She slid away with a playful glare. "Oh no, you're not trying that tonight. This is the one night you get turned down, Mr. Orton." He growled, and she felt her entire body tighten at the sound.

"Oh come on, Katia." He was pressing even closer now, itching to rip Cena's stupid shirt from her body. She took a deep breath, leaning away as far as she could. "Are you really going to keep a superstar waiting?" She grinned at that, leaning her face in until her lips were inches from his.

"You know, just because you're a superstar…" He looked at her curiously, when she suddenly slipped out of his grasp. She was standing next to the couch, adjusting her shirt and smirking at him now. "I think I'll have you wait just a little bit more." She gathered her things, heading for the door. "You have my number, _Viper._" With that, she was out the door, and Randy was left to look after her, a bit in shock and a bit impressed.


	3. Chapter 3

He called her the very next day, and she was pleasantly surprised. He said some of the superstars were going out to a local club, and she was hesitant to accept. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy going out, just that she didn't know if she wanted to go alone with a bunch of wrestlers. Of course, she had some friends she could ask, and they would keep any overly pushy guys at bay. She'd eventually agreed, and he'd given her a place and time. She called a few of her closest friends and her roommate, and everyone agreed to the outing.

Randy had been surprised Katia had agreed to go clubbing, but he couldn't help getting excited. Roman and Daniel had jumped on the opportunity to go out again, and he asked John, Sheamus, Barrett, and Damien to go as well, and only Damien said no. They got through their workouts as quickly as possible so they could get ready.

Katia and her girls pulled up outside the club, already laughing and chatting as they approached the door. The bouncer briefly carded them before waving them inside, and Katia's heart immediately began to race with the energy in the air. A couple girls headed straight for the dance floor, while Katia and her roommate moved to the bar. They each took a seat and ordered some drinks, settling in to wait for the men. Katia hadn't even finished her first drink when she was dragged off to the dance floor by a friend, and she couldn't help but laugh as she started to dance.

Randy and the others arrived inside just in time to see Katia being dragged off the dance floor. He led the guys over to where the girls were gathered, and it didn't take long for the guys to each choose a partner. Randy wove through the bodies, eyes latching onto Katia's swaying form. She had her eyes closed, and was clearly enjoying herself. He smirked as he slid up behind her, letting her dance against him. Her eyes shot open and she turned quickly to face him. His hands found her hips as he stepped close.

"Jesus, you scared the crap outta me!" She leaned up to say it in his ear, but it sounded like a whisper compared to the music. His grin widened as he replied.

"You had to figure someone would want to dance, the way you were going." He moved against her and her body willingly complied. He felt more than heard her sigh, and was a bit disappointed when she pulled away. She took his arm, leading him back towards a darker seating area. When she moved to take a seat, he lifted her a bit and took the seat instead, putting her on his lap. She shifted a bit to get comfortable, and he could already feel himself getting hard. She gave a small jump as he bounced his hips, and he grinned.

"So, um..drink?" She leaned a bit to grab a menu, unsure of herself now. She knew how she wanted the night to end, and it was clear Randy wanted the same thing. She tried to focus on the name of the drinks, but Randy would shift his hips every so often and she'd lose her train of thought. She was convinced he was doing it on purpose, and at one point, turned to give him a smirk. When the waitress came, she didn't even bother to try to remember the drinks, ordering a bottle of tequila, some salt, and some limes.

Randy was impressed with her choice, and he wondered if she was doing it to impress him. All thoughts of that flew out the window as he watched her take the first shot like a champ. She spun in his lap, creating a delicious amount of friction, offering him a shot glass and a lime. He took the shot and easily downed it, taking the lime. Her eyes darkened just a bit, and he gave a rumbling chuckle at the idea of taking shots to turn her on. She twisted a bit to pour two more shots, and he took the time to study her properly. She was wearing a body-hugging white dress that would normally stop around mid-thigh; with her on his lap, it had ridden up to the top of her thighs, and he was more than happy to brush a hand over the skin. She gave a small shiver, and his grin grew. Her hair was in soft waves around her face, and he brushed a dark lock aside to nip at her shoulder.

He was driving her insane, and Katia didn't know how long she could hold out before she dragged him to some dark corner of the club. She did another shot quickly, letting the burn in her throat clear her head a bit, before turning and excusing herself in his ear. He growled playfully and held on for a minute before letting her go. He gave her rear a friendly slap, and she gave him a mock glare as she headed for the girl's room. She spent a few minutes touching up her makeup and hair, before taking a deep breath and heading back into the pulsing crowd. She was nearly back to her seat when she saw some blonde draped over Randy, and she stood back. He wasn't pushing her away, though Katia couldn't see his face to read him. She knew better than to play jealous girlfriend with a one-night stand, and instead moved back to the bar to order a Long Island Iced Tea and take a seat.

Randy had tried to be polite when turning the blonde down, but it was beginning to get annoying. He finally stood, stepping around her and leaving her to another guy before going to look for Katia. He headed in the direction of the bathrooms, but when he didn't find her there, he became a bit concerned. He headed back to the bar, spotting her at one end laughing with the bartender. She was almost finished with whatever drink she had in front of her, and he frowned at the idea that she'd ditched him. He made his way over, only to have another guy try to cut in. Randy tapped his shoulder and the man was quick to shrink away, leaving the seat next to Katia open. She turned to face him, a bright smile gracing her face.

"Randy! There you are, we were just talking about you." He glanced to the bartender, who gave him an almost sympathetic look before walking away. Up close, Randy could see she was finishing off a Long Island Iced Tea, and he held back a groan. If she wasn't drunk before, she certainly would be now. "I figured you'd be off with your new friend." He looked to her again, and despite the smile on her face, he caught the edge to her tone. He shook his head slowly to show he had no idea what she meant. "You know, Blondie McFake Tits. I saw her, she was really pretty." Katia finished her drink and waved for another.

Katia could somehow sense she was acting stupid, but didn't quite care. She'd already contemplated taking one of the others home, or just going by herself, but she hadn't wanted to ditch out just yet. Instead, she'd chatted with the bartender, who was a pretty decent guy, and downed her iced tea in record time. It wasn't until Randy showed up that she felt the feeling of the alcohol in her system. He was frowning at her, and she turned away to order another drink.

"Katia, come on, let's get you home." He took her arm gently, but she pulled away sharply. It was obvious now, the anger that glinted in her eyes. The bartender took her empty glass, leaving a soda water in its place, and Randy was grateful.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." He clenched his jaw a bit, not used to the idea of not being listened to. Katia gave him a defiant look, and the anger was beginning to cut into her happy buzz. She slid carefully off the barstool, adjusting her skirt, and leaving a few bills on the bar. She shuffled her way to the door, only stumbling once. Randy caught her arm gently, putting her back on her feet before she pulled away again. "Don't you have a blonde to go screw tonight?" He rolled his eyes, but followed to make sure Katia made it out okay. Once out of the club, Katia kicked off her heels and stepped up to the curb, giving a piercing whistle and a wave to get a cab. He was impressed, but only for a moment as he watched her slide into the cab. He gave a frustrated groan and leaned in through the door.

"Katia, where are you going now?" She pointedly ignored him, and that was the last straw. He slid in, easily moving her over to the next seat and shutting the door. She turned away with an over dramatic huff, facing out the window for the ride home. He turned a bit in his seat to face her. "Katia, can you please just tell me what's going on?" She slid her gaze to him.

"I saw you with a new fling. I'm not stupid enough to try and stake a claim. You're not my boyfriend." Her words were mumbled, and more than slurred, but he understood just fine. He closed his eyes, beating himself up for not pushing that ditzy blonde away sooner. Of course Katia had seen them, and of course she was stepping back. She was too nice, too understanding, and she wouldn't have wanted to pick a fight.

"Katia, that idiot knew who I was. She was interested in the fame, not the man." He sat back a bit, running a hand over his shaven head. "I invited you out, didn't I?" She nodded once, not saying a thing. "So, why would I invite you out if I wanted to sleep with someone else tonight?" She glanced to him again, and gave a shrug. He knew it was pointless explaining all of this to her while she was drunk. "Forget it. Let's just get you home, alright?" She nodded, and within a few minutes they stopped in front of an apartment building. She climbed out carefully and Randy paid the driver before escorting her to the door. She keyed them in, and made a wobbly beeline for the elevator. It only took a few seconds for them to reach her apartment door, and they finally made it in. She flopped onto her couch as he went to find a glass for some water. He came back to find her sound asleep, and he picked her up easily. It took him a minute to find her bedroom, and she half woke up as he was carrying her.

"Randy?" It was slurred horribly, and Katia could hear it, but she was too tired to care. She could feel herself moving, but not walking, and couldn't quite pin point why that would be. She felt the cool material of her sheets and hummed happily, immediately pulling her dress off. She saw Randy turn away and gave a small laugh. "Shy now? 'S a shame…" She burrowed into her covers, tugging on his hand. "C'mon, bedtime…"

"Katia, I'm just going to stay on the couch." His voice was surprisingly soothing, but she frowned at the words.

"Like hell. Ge' in, now." She pouted and heard him sigh. She could hear him taking his jeans off as her eyes drifted shut, and she felt asleep just as she felt the bed dip with his weight.


	4. Chapter 4

Katia woke the next morning to a throbbing headache and an odd taste in her mouth. She stumbled her way to the bathroom, keeping the light off and groaning slightly at the sound of the running water in the sink. She brushed her teeth quickly, and tried to brush her hair while thinking over what had happened the night before. She remembered going to the club…something about tequila shots…a blonde…it was fuzzy after that, and the harder she tried to think about it, the worse her headache became. She rummaged through her medicine cabinet, wincing at the barbs of pain as she shook out some painkillers and dry swallowed them. She made her way to the kitchen, squinting her eyes against the bright light of the morning.

Randy was working on breakfast, hoping Katia wouldn't mind he'd used a few of her eggs and some bread. He whistled quietly to himself as he worked, only turning when he heard a thump and a sharp intake of breath. He turned to see Katia with a hand pressed to her hip, eyes screwed shut and face twisted in pain. He took a step towards her, but she had already taken a seat at the counter, opening her eyes and giving him a tired look.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Was wondering when you'd get up." He turned back to his cooking, prepping a bit more for her. She must be hungry; she hadn't eaten anything at the bar, and she had been asleep the rest of the time. She shrugged, yawning a bit and glancing towards the coffee maker. He could have sworn he saw her eyes light up just a bit at the sight of the full pot, and she was shuffling her way there almost instantly. She silently poured herself a mug full, adding some sugar and creamer from the fridge before taking a large sip.

"So…uh, sorry for anything I did or said last night." He turned towards her, and Katia could feel her face heating up with her blush. Randy gave a shrug, serving up some scrambled eggs and toast on a plate. He offered it to her, and she blinked as she took the plate. "Thanks. And thanks for making sure I made it home. I can't imagine what would have happened if I'd tried to come back alone." She moved back to her seat, sliding up onto the stool. She set the plate down carefully, and turned towards him, cradling the mug.

"It was no problem. You're pretty hilarious as a drunk." Randy smirked at her, and she shook her head with her own small chuckle. He made up his own plate, grabbing a mug of the coffee and sitting across from her. They ate in silence for the next few minutes, her gaze occasionally bouncing up to study him before returning to her food. The passing time drove away her headache, and she took the time to appreciate him. He was in just his jeans, the tattoos easily catching her eye. Attractive and considerate…she was going to have a hard time finding a lay to compare. He followed her gaze to the tattoos. It was long before he had her pinned in the shower, burying himself inside of her all over again.

Towards the afternoon, Randy received the call that the group was moving on to the next town. Katia swallowed her disappointment and saw him out, giving him a small smile.

"Don't be a stranger, Viper." She meant it as a joke, but he leaned down to peck her cheek gently.

"I won't." He whispered in her ear; it caused a shiver to run down her spine. She didn't have time to ask what he meant before he was gone, leaving her to stand in her living room, confused and possibly a little bit hurt. She slowly shut the door, moving to clean up.


	5. Chapter 5

It was actually a year before Randy made it back into Katia's hometown. He checked into his hotel and headed straight for her old place, hoping she was still in the same place. He knew he should call first, but he really wanted to surprise her. He wore a fairly nice pair of jeans and a button down shirt; he had a suit, but thought that might be more than she was comfortable with. The year away had not been the most comfortable, and he often found himself thinking back to her and what she might be doing. He knocked on the door and bounced a bit, excited to see her again. The door opened, revealing a tired-looking Katia holding a small baby. He froze, smile fading a bit as her eyes widened in shock.

"Randy? What are you doing here?" Katia definitely hadn't counted on him being here, and she had mixed feelings about it now. She shifted a bit, adjusting the baby in her arms gently as he stared down at them.

"I wanted to surprise you. We're, um…we're back in town for another few days." He saw the flash of disappointment in her eyes before she covered it, and he kicked himself. She probably thought he wanted another one night stand.

"Oh, um…well…I really hadn't expected you to come back." The implied idea of 'ever' hurt him a bit. She nudged the door open a bit wider as an invitation for him to come inside. He closed the door behind himself, looking around. It was familiar, but there were changes. Baby toys and a playpen in the living room; a few bottles on the counter. "Make yourself at home." She moved to sit carefully on the couch, and he took the seat next to her. He looked down at the baby girl in her arms, bringing his finger up for her to grab.

"I didn't realize you had a kid now. How old is she?" Katia hesitated to answer his question, and he looked up to see the guarded look in her eyes.

"She's three months old. Her name is Kaelyn." He nodded slowly, looking back down at her. She looked back with large brown eyes just like her mother's. Her skin was a few shades lighter, and he couldn't help but smile as the tiny fingers wrapped around his own.

"Is her father…?" He wasn't about to hang around if it meant causing a rift in a family, but he was hoping. Katia couldn't believe this was happening; she had convinced herself that this meeting would never happen, that he would have moved on. The fact that he came back caused her more stress than she really needed.

"No, he's not involved." It came out sharper than she intended, and he was quick to notice. He automatically began to do the math, and she could see him figuring it out. "Randy…I really wasn't expecting you to come over. I'm not really…I mean…" She was getting flustered, and he finally put it together. She stood suddenly with the baby, heading back towards a small room she'd converted to a nursery. He was hot on her heels, voice all steel now.

"Katia, am I the father? Is Kaelyn…?" He couldn't finish the sentence, the shock choking him off. Katia gave a shuddering sigh, laying Kaelyn in her crib. She kept her back to him, not ready to face the truth of the matter. He grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. "Katia, answer me. Please." She kept her eyes down as she nodded, attempting to pull her arm away. "How could you?" She tensed, and he knew he had hit a nerve when her gaze snapped to his, full of fire. She ripped her arm away and pushed him out of the room, closing the door carefully behind them.

"How dare you? You have no right to be accusing me of anything." She growled low, jaw clenching. Kaelyn had been a surprise, and Katia had been sure she wanted or could handle in the early stages. It had been hard for her to keep from calling him back. "Kaelyn is my baby girl. You had your fun, so what more could you possibly want from me?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You didn't think it would be right to tell me I have a daughter?!" Randy let his own anger show. It hurt that she had been hiding this from him, and even when he showed up she wasn't going to tell him.

"You and I were a one night stand! That doesn't make you her dad, just her father." She stormed off towards the kitchen, with him hot on her heels. She immediately started rummaging through the cupboards, pulling out a box of snack cakes.

"Katia, I would have helped in some way! All you had to do was ask, you didn't have to do this alone." He stopped in the doorway, the steam in his engine quickly running out, and being replaced with a sympathy for her. She had faced what had to have been a hugely daunting task, and he hadn't even been given the opportunity to do right by her.

"What would you have done? Sent money from the road?" She sounded bitter now as she struggled with shaking hands to open a snack cake. She couldn't meet his gaze, not without fighting off the tears that threatened to spill. "You wouldn't exactly have dropped everything to come back. You're entire life is that organization." It twisted like a knife in his gut. The only reason she hadn't called had been his job. Katia would never have asked them of that; he had been so happy, and his excitement in the ring was nearly palpable.

"I…I would have visited. As often as I could, I'd fly back after every match if I had to." He knew that wouldn't go well with the company.

"And how would I explain that to her? When she was older and asking why her daddy never seemed to stay here with us?" She finally ripped the package open, but she ducked her head in defeat. This was everything she had wanted to avoid with Randy, and yet here it was.

"What would you have told her if I never knew?" He asked, dreading that the answer would be something like he was dead or didn't want them.

"That her father was a great man, but that it simply wasn't meant to be. That she was the only thing I needed, and loved." Katia nearly whispered the words. It had been one of her many fears when it came to having his child. She sighed, setting the cake untouched on the counter, her stomach a mess of knots. He stepped slowly towards her. "I never would have asked for money, or sued for paternity or anything like that. You would just be a story."

"What if you came with me? Both of you, just travel with me around the world." She was already shaking her head before he'd even had a chance to finish, and he groaned. "I'm serious! Plenty of wrestlers have their families with them."

"And what about my family?" She looked up now, tears on the verge of spilling over. His heart actually broke at the sight, and in that moment he would have done anything to make her happy again. To make them both happy. "What about my friends, my job, my _home_?"

"Then I'll stay here with the two of you." He pulled her into a hug, closing his eyes as he battled with himself over the decision to leave the WWE. "Marry me. Let me be her daddy, please." Katia stiffened in his arms, and he tightened his grip before she could push him away.

"Randy, I think it's time you left." The words lanced through both their chests, and she struggled against his grip. He released her just enough to look her in the eye.

"I'm serious. Marry me." She shook her head, and he felt it all slipping away.

"Don't ask me to marry you out of some sense of duty. I'd rather be a single mom than live in a marriage based on nothing more than some drinks and a one night stand. Now, please…get out." Katia hated sending him away; if anything, his hug was helping to calm her. She wouldn't ask him to quit, however, and she certainly wouldn't shackle him with her mistakes, her life. He looked like he wanted to argue, but she cut him off. "Now. I won't ask again." He slumped, not bothering to hide the pain in his gaze. He turned for the door, not looking back as he left. She waiting until the door was closed to finally let the tears free, sobbing quietly against her kitchen counter. Randy resolved to find a way to balance his worlds. If he couldn't, well…something had to give. He just hoped McMahon would be understanding.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days found Katia trying to put things back the way they were. She couldn't help occasionally letting a few tears streak down her cheeks. She managed to keep her daughter happy, but eventually called a sitter. She spent her evening curled on her couch with a glass of wine, trying to forget everything and failing miserably. She flicked through the channels, stopping as Monday Night Raw. Without her consent, her arm lowered as Randy's theme came on.

Randy kept his face stoic as he moved towards the Authority, but he was a mess inside. He needed to find a way to bring Katia and Kaelyn into his life. He'd already spoken with Hunter and Stephanie regarding the matter, but they had asked him not to quit just yet. Now, he was supposed to challenge Rollins yet again.

Seeing him walk up to the ring, all predatory glare and stalking movements, Katia felt a fresh wave of sadness roll over her. He looked so good, and it broke her heart to remember what she'd said to him. She hadn't wanted to kick him out, but he had been so ready to throw his entire life away. Katia wasn't going to let him do something so stupid on a whim. The show cut to commercial, and she started through the channels again.

Randy finished his little speech and dropped the mic at the foot of the Authority. He turned to go, to the cheers of the crowd. He'd just told them he would be leaving for a short while, much to the unhappiness of his bosses. They hadn't had him scheduled for matches for a month or two anyway; doctor's orders. Now, as he hurried to his changing room, he knew exactly where he would go.

Katia was in the kitchen fetching a container of ice cream when the knock came. She frowned, glancing to the clock; the babysitter wasn't supposed to be back for at least an hour. Shuffling her way to the door, she opened it just a bit. Roman stood on the other side, dressed in a crisp suit and with his hair pulled back. She opened the door a bit farther, confusion coloring her gaze. Next to him was Daniel, dressed similarly.

"If you guys are here to convince me to join the tour…" She let the sentence drift off into a sigh. Roman shook his head with a small chuckle.

"Not at all. We're just here to pick you up and offer to babysit." Daniel piped up, his smile growing just a bit. She looked between the two of them, growing suspicious.

"Please, get dressed. It won't take long, we promise." Roman had his own brand of puppy eyes, and there was no way she could have resisted. She nodded, opening the door to let them in and heading towards her room. They waited politely in her entryway, looking around her place in interest. Not too long later, she stepped out in a tank top and jeans, her hair pulled away from her face. Roman nodded in approval, while Daniel continued to look around.

"So, where is the little girl? He said she was adorable." Daniel asked, looking to Katia now. She was taken aback, not having expected Randy to tell them about everything in detail. She nodded, moving to grab her coat and bag.

"She's with the sitter. I'll leave a text, have her brought back." Daniel's eyes lit up and he quickly nodded. Katia couldn't help but chuckle, patting his shoulder as her and Roman headed for the door. She left him a copy of the usual sitter instructions and left, her nerves finally kicking in. She knew Randy had sent them, but she couldn't imagine why. He seemed like a more direct person than that. Roman led her to a town car, opening the door for her to slide in. The car ride was mostly quiet, though he asked her a few questions regarding how her and Kaelyn had been. She gave polite answers, and soon enough they had arrived. It was near black outside the windows, and she instinctively began to worry. Roman held the door for her, and pointed her to a dimly lit path through some trees. She looked to him, questions in her gaze.

"Don't worry. You're safe, trust me." He gave her a final pat on her shoulder before climbing back into the car. It pulled away slowly, leaving her to follow the path. She wrapped her arms around herself, ears perked for even the first sign of trouble. A glow began to show through the trees, and she moved towards it hesitantly. Katia stepped into a clearing and gave a gasp. Scattered around were mason jars with candles, giving the area a warm glow. There was a picnic in the center, and standing among it all was Randy in a dress shirt and slacks. She fought back tears, having trouble believing anyone would go to so much trouble. Randy moved towards her slowly until he stood over her, looking down at her. She could see how nervous he was, and it caused her own nerves to knot in her stomach.

"Hi, Katia." Randy fought past the worry and the fear, offering her a small smile. He took her hand, leading her to the picnic slowly as her eyes took everything in once more. "I thought, maybe, we should sit down and talk. You know, without the yelling and such." Katia simply gave him a small nod, taking a seat on the blanket and tucking her legs underneath herself. He took a seat next to her, shifting a bit to pour them each a glass of wine.

"I'm sorry, Randy." He looked at her, surprised. He hadn't expected her to apologize; he'd been the one to start the yelling after all. "I should have told you as soon as I found out, but…I was scared." She looked away.

"I can imagine…"

"No, you can't." He arched a brow at that. "Do you know what people think of the normal girl getting pregnant by the famous guy? I didn't want to drag all of us through that. And I didn't…" She trailed off, fiddling with the blanket.

"Didn't what, Katia?" He kept his voice soft, not wanting her to feel she was being pressured. She looked up, silently staring at him, studying him.

"I didn't want you to turn me away…or tell me to get rid of it." Her eyes shone with tears, and he mentally reared at the admission. Instantly, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. He buried his face in her hair, kissing her head gently as he felt her shake. She was right, he couldn't imagine, and he wished he'd left a better impression on her.

"I would _never_ have asked you to do that. I would have done anything for you and Kaelyn." He rubbed her back gently, giving her a squeeze.

"Well, I know that now. But at the time, I didn't want to cause trouble." She looked up at him, struck by the hurt and caring in his gaze. He honestly wanted all of this to work out, and she had been so quick to shut him down with her own fears. He pulled away a bit, shifting around and looking down at her.

"Katia, you know how I feel. You know I would be willing to do whatever it takes to make yours and Kaelyn's lives easier." He slipped out from under her, moving to one knee in front of her. She couldn't contain the tears now, but they flowed for an entirely new reason. Randy opened a black velvet box, revealing a simple solitaire engagement ring. "Katia, will you marry me?"


End file.
